


Meet me in the pale moonlight

by akaaashiaddict



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff I guess, Love Hotels, Running Away, Smoking, a little angst here n there, author is literally teasing you every chapter, author is super slow lol, idk what to tag, pretty boy akaashi, reader gets drunk and questions life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaashiaddict/pseuds/akaaashiaddict
Summary: You run away and meet akaashi along the way. You travel together and fluff, smut, angst, and whatever else ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of running away and meeting akaashi along the way came to me while i was listening to the slowed version of intro by the xx (good song go listen lolol). This was not inspired by teotfw although some of the scenarios in it are similar i would say. This is my first time writing fanfiction about an anime character so i really hope i can keep him in character for the most part.

The sound of your skateboard rolling along the road was almost deafening opposed to how silent your surroundings were. Your eyes felt incredibly heavy as you made your way to the nearest greyhound stop, backpack in tow. You had only grabbed some essentials. And a few other things you couldnt bring yourself to leave behind. Like your stuffed bear and your silky baby blanket. You had packed 2 poetry books you had reread a million times each, a toothbrush with toothpaste, and your hairbrush and hair tie. You also packed undergarments and a hoodie. You didnt bring any jeans but you never wore them anyways.

You did bring leggings and sweatpants though. One pair of nike shorts you found so comfortable and an old team jacket you had in your first year of high school. Your phone, earbuds, and charger too. You had packed some socks and a spare pair of shoes. On your way out you had quickly grabbed a granola bars, bottles of apple juice and water, protein brownies and shoved as many packs of ramen as you could fit. In addition to the hoodie and sweatpants you were already wearing, you didnt have very many clothes. But your backpack couldnt fit very much stuff either, so you had just grabbed what you could in a haste. You disposed of your weed and cigarettes and whatever else you had before you left, not wanting to get into any legal trouble if you happened to be questioned by any authorities as to why you were out so late by yourself. 

You hadn’t planned for this to happen, running away on a whim. You weren’t totally sure why you even decided to anyways. Maybe you were fed up with going to school every day, coming home to a stressful home, letting your teenage days pass you by with hardly any interaction. No parties, no real friends, mutuals maybe, but no friends. No malls or parks. No real relationships. Just your house. Maybe you were running away from your guilt. Or your feelings. Or your memories. Or maybe just for fun. No matter the reason, you had already started to regret your decision. Anxiety was wound up in your chest at the current situation. The back of your neck and your rib cage in physical pain due to how anxious you were. Your chest was so tight it made breathing really difficult. Even if you hated your life, it was all you had ever known. So suddenly being alone, at night, traveling to who knows where, with only your thoughts and a few items, made your heart race. 

Maybe you kind of liked this feeling. You always trusted your gut, not your anxiety, and right now it was telling you to go. To take back all the thrill you missed. To be rebellious. After so many sleepless nights and panic attacks, you felt at ease. You chose not to worry about your parents in the morning or the dangerous people who could be following you right now. You were on the right path in life now, this was meant to be. You were sure of it. 

You spotted the large greyhound sign next to a few street lamps and a bench. You sat down and observed. You think that this may be the first time you’ve been out by yourself in the dark. Sure you had taken a few late-night trips to the gas station, sat on your window sill for a bit and smoked, but nothing could compare to this. This genuine feeling of loneliness. You thought you were alone until you felt this. Your body felt empty. Like your insides just werent there. The only thing you could feel was the knot in your chest and abdomen, your gut feeling and your anxiety fighting for dominance. 

Were you having second thoughts? Maybe you should grab your skateboard and go back home before its too late. Did you really think you could commit to this? You tried to cut yourself some slack. You were in a hurry and left before you had time to process what you were getting into. You might never see your family again. Did that bother you at all? How selfish could you be. Would your mom even care? Or your dad? What about the people at school who smiled at you sometimes or the occasional cute boy you made eye contact with in the store. Was running away worth it? 

The cold breeze reminded you that you did in fact have insides. Organs, blood, veins, a skeleton. Your anxiety was just an illusion to control you, you decided. You felt your skin under your hoodie sleeve, feeling the bumps that littered your arm. Dont overthink it or you’ll change your mind. The sound of a bus followed by lights as bright as the sun began approaching. The clock read 3:45 am. This was it. You were going to go as far as you could without stopping. You had your credit card in your phone case. You had an online bank account with your college savings put back and whatever amount you had left in your account from your birthday, Christmas, and part time job you sometimes showed up to. You figured you had plenty of money to ride in a few taxis, book a few hotels here and there, buy any extra necessities occasionally and get food and water whenever you ran out. 

Showing a random ticket you found near the bus stop and claiming you were 17, thanks to the makeup you were wearing you actually looked it, even though you were 16, you boarded the greyhound and were on your way. There was nearly nobody on the bus, except for a quiet male who was sat on the left near the window staring out at the night sky. Your eyes almost skimmed over him because of how little his presence was. He looked over at you and you stared into his eyes. He was really pretty. His hair was black and curly and his eyes were a grey-blue. You thought you felt his presence grow while making eye contact. He almost looked intimidating now. Even in the dim lighting you could tell how dark his eyelashes were and how soft his eye shape was. He was the one who broke eye contact first, looking back towards the window and you could finally breathe. Your stomach churned as you felt your anxiety wash away, completely certain this was where you were supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second chapter, hopefully the first one wasnt too short. I apologize if my writing isn’t professional, i hope to improve. Akaashi is my favorite haikyuu character so i hope im doing him justice lol. There are lots of chapters to be added in the near future. Anyways enjoy

You decided to sit three seats diagonal to him on the right in the seat nearest to the window. Not too close but close enough to provide comfort. You began rummaging through your backpack for a snack, your phone and charger because you may as well charge your phone while you have an outlet near you, and one of your books. Plugging your phone in and taking a bite of your protein brownie, you begin reading. 

Not much time goes by before you’re bored. You’ve read this book so many times you can almost remember each page and predict the next poem. You had already discovered the hidden meanings of each poem. The inside of the greyhound was quiet so social media wasnt an option as you were trying to be courteous of the boy on the bus. Oh yeah. Theres a really pretty boy sitting a few seats behind you. He hasnt made a single noise since you got on. You turn around slowly and look behind you, trying to subtly check on him. Your breath finally evens out as you see him laying down on the seats, using what looks to be a crumpled up blanket as a pillow. Your heart warming at the sight. He looked so peaceful. If you listened close enough, you could hear his soft snores. He was definitely a quiet sleeper. Suddenly the bus comes to a halt, the bus driver muttering an apology before continuing on the route. You jerked forward and the pretty boy quite literally falls onto his face. You hear him groan quietly as he sits up. You turn around and look at him. As your eyes meet his, you gasp. 

You jump out of your seat and hastily retrieve a napkin from the front of the bus, rushing over to him and handing him it. You hear him mutter a thank you before pressing the napkin to his bloody nose and sitting back down. 

“Do you need anything else? I have water if you would like some. Or i can get you more napkins.” You say shyly, still standing and fidgeting with your fingers. 

“I’m fine.” He states simply. His voice is exactly how you expected, quiet and smooth. You really liked it.

“Are you sure? Your nose is bleeding really badly. I promise its not any trouble at all if you need anything.” 

He nods, looking away. You catch a glimpse of how his face is now pink. You wonder if you’re making him uncomfortable. You were acting really concerned and you didn’t even know him. You muttered an apology and slightly bowed, turning around to walk back to your seat, trusting his judgment. 

“What are you sorry for?” He said, looking at you with wide eyes. 

You blinked. Wasnt he upset that you were babying him? 

“For treating you like a child, when you can obviously take care of yourself.” 

He chuckled before saying “I don’t mind.” 

You stared at him, shocked. Your cheeks turning red from the embarrassment. He chuckled again and pat the seat next to him. 

“Sit.”

•••

There were a few things you learned about Keiji Akaashi. Firstly, he was 17, turning 18 on December 5th. You were the same zodiac sign, laughing about the fact that you both agreed Sagittarius was the best zodiac sign. He was quite tall, at least compared to you. You were 5’3, he was 5’11. Secondly, he shared your love for poetry. He said he wrote alot growing up. He got an award for one of his stories and was mentioned in a magazine. You were shocked to learn you had actually read about him once. He allowed to you look through his journal some too. One page was about a boy who went by the name “Bokuto-san” but you didnt ask about it, afraid of making him nervous. He told you that he played volleyball and was in his second year of high school. You had inquired about why he was on a bus at 5:50 am if he had school the next morning. He just laughed and asked you the same question. 

“No way. I asked you first.” You state, crossing your arms and pouting. 

He laughed again. “I’ll tell you if you tell me first.”

You huffed out a fine before explaining your situation. 

“I’m not entirely sure why but i’m running away. I guess im a coward,” you said, looking down at your lap. “I think i’m trying to escape whatever guilt i feel from wallowing in self pity my entire life. I just kind of ruined the vibe everywhere I went. I don’t have very many friends or a significant other and I don’t really go anywhere. I wasn’t in an abusive situation necessarily, just lonely. Maybe I got high earlier and impulsively left.” You laughed a little.

You look up to meet his eyes and his eyes are wide. He looks genuinely interested in what you’re saying. You blush a little under his gaze and immediately switch the subject to him before he can say anything about your story. 

“Your turn!” You say, realizing you rambled too much. 

He stared at you for a moment before looking away, appearing to be in thought. He took a breath before speaking.

“I was in love with my best friend.” Was all he said. You stared at him, shocked. 

“Why did you run away then?” You asked.

“Because I didn’t want him to know. I was afraid I would ruin our friendship if he found out. I decided to run away before I messed anything up. I guess that makes me a coward.” He smiles and chuckles.

“It doesn’t make you a coward. You-“ you try to say before being cut off by his hands waving at you, trying to digress from the conversation. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve thought alot about this and it’s my final decision. I’m not unhappy with my situation.” He says. You trust him, but the pang of empathy you feel for him still lingers in your chest. 

You nod and cover your mouth with your hand, yawning. 

“You tired?” He asks. You nod again, and stand up to grab your bag. You set your bag down at your feet and grab your baby blanket, feeling his eyes on you the entire time. It was little and didn’t cover you completely, but you were warm enough in a hoodie and sweatpants. You sit back down next to him and lean on his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything until he thinks you’re asleep. You hear him mutter a “good night.” before letting sleep take you.


	3. Chapter 3

You awake to the sun shining down on you. You had no clue what time it was, only just starting to remember your situation. You had run away, you got on a greyhound and met Akaashi, oh, you fell asleep on Akaashi. Your head was now on his lap and the blanket he was using as a pillow a while ago was covering you. You looked up, shielding your eyes from the sun beating down through the window, and reached up to pull at the shade that was resting at the top of the bus window. You touched something soft above you, massaging your hand into it because of how comforting it felt. You felt him shift a little and yank your hand away, realizing you accidentally woke him up. He mumbled out a “good morning” before grabbing the curtain you were fumbling for and pulling it down. 

“Thank you.” You said, stretching. You were hungry so you sat up and scanned your surroundings for your backpack. 

“What’re you looking for?” He asked. Unable to think of the word, you brought your hands to your shoulders and dragged them down to your ribcage, motioning backpack straps. He chuckled out an “Oh” and reached up, grabbing your backpack from the baggage compartment above you two. He handed it to you with a smile, and you thanked him again. You reached into your backpack and pulled out a granola bar and some apple juice. Your phone was still charging in your old seat so you asked Akaashi what time it was. 

He reached for his phone and checked. “8:30.” He said.

You sighed. “How long did we sleep?” You ask him. 

“Almost 4 hours I believe. Why?” He replied. You really look at him for the first time this morning. His curls were really messy, but it suited him. You noted how pretty his eyes were in the sunlight. 

“Where are you going?” You ask him. 

“What?” 

“Where are you getting off?” You specify.

“I don’t know.” He says. You smile. You slide your backpack on and grab his hand and yank him. He stumbles but manages to grab his things with his remaining hand. You snatch up your phone and charger and request to get off the bus. The driver stops and lets you off. You take in the fresh air. It feels like its been so long since you’ve been outside. Akaashi is panting, still in shock from being so violently dragged. 

“Akaashi! We did it!” You shout, hugging him. He gently wraps his arm around your back, slipping his blanket into his bag and putting it on with his other. You let him go and ask where you are. 

“Nagoya I think.” He says, looking around. You recognized Nagoya from books you’d read. You had hoped to go there when you were young. The city was busy. Even at 8 in the morning, everything seemed to be packed full of people. You pull out your phone and search for hotels nearby. The first hotel to come up is called Red Planet. 

“We must be in Fushimi.” You say. Akaashi says his mother grew up near Fushimi. 

“Thats so cool! So you have grandparents here?” You ask as you two start walking, following the directions on your phone to the hotel. 

“I don’t know, maybe. I’ve never met them. My mom doesn’t let me talk to them. She says they’re bad people. She hasn’t talked to her mother in years.” He says. You’re shocked. You wonder why someone would hate their parents that much. You respond to him with an “Oh” and continue walking, pointing out different stores with bright lights emitting from them and large screens on buildings with advertisements on them. The sun is fully out as you finally reach the hotel you planned to stay in. You notice the large red glowing lights on the front of the gigantic building. You take note of the large bar you passed about a street down. Maybe you could get some fake id’s and sneak in. First though, you knew your mom would contact authorities once she noticed you were gone and not answering her calls or messages. You needed hair dye. And a hair cut. Maybe trim up your eyebrows, wear contacts, change your style. Although there wasn’t much you could do about that considering you barely brought any clothes. 

“Y/n.” 

You looked back at Akaashi, blushing as you realized you had been zoning out. You whispered an apology before stepping into the hotel. The lobby is really nice, filled with reds and pinks and hearts. The vibes making you smile.

“Maybe they’re decorating for valentines day early?” You say to Akaashi, whos too busy looking around to notice what you said. Its really big. You both walk up to the reception desk and book room 632 on the 22nd floor. The receptionist smirks at the two of you before handing you the room key and wishing you luck. You both smile awkwardly, confused. You walk to the elevator and step in it. The elevator is abnormally fancy. 

“This place must be really high class. Everything is so fancy.” You attempt to break the silence. He hums in response, looking at himself in the mirror. You come up behind him and press your hand on his shoulder, looking at yourself next to him. He blushes and you smile, removing your hand and turning to check what floor you were on. 

Once the elevator doors opened, you were both caught off guard at what you saw. The hallway was dimly lit with red and everything was so...romantic. You cautiously step out of the elevator, Akaashi following. You go to the right down the hall to find your door. You two walk slowly in silence. You couldnt put your finger on it but something was wrong. As you approached your door, which luckily wasnt too hard to find, you press the key into the lock and twist, the door clicking open. Your breath stutters as you catch a glimpse of the room. You take a step back and hide behind Akaashi, finally realizing your mistake. 

You had just booked a love hotel.

He gulped and stepped forward into the room, immediately catching a whiff of roses and citrus. The room was dark except for the pink led lights that were lining the perimeter of the ceiling. The bed looked incredibly comfortable, with a thick, red feather blanket and soft pillows. The bed itself was large and round with red led’s lining the bottom of it. The room wasnt all that big but there were alot of decorations in it. The tv on the stand in front of the bed was very big and the walls were littered with roses, vines, and hearts. Your face was beet-red and you felt like you were going to cry. 

Akaashi obviously took notice of how you were feeling and reached out to hug you. 

“Don’t worry about it. This was an accident, accidents happen.” He says. 

You looked up at him. You took note of how dilated his pupils were. Your eyes flicker down to his lips. They looked so pretty under the pink lights. You started feeling dizzy as you fell forward onto Akaashi’s chest. He caught you and looked down at you with all the concern in the world. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. You nod and ask him to help you to the bed. Your lack of sleep finally catching up with you. The entire week prior to your runaway, you slept about 7 hours in total, not including the 4 on the bus. He tucked you into bed and came around the other side to lay down next to you. He had to admit, he was pretty tired too. Plus, the bed just looked so comfortable. He layed down facing the opposition direction and leaving an awkward amount of space between you two. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his waist, feeling his body tense and then relax. Once again, you drift into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up feeling very refreshed. Not only was your blanket soft and fluffy, you had Akaashi laying right next to you. You smile, feeling the happiest you’ve ever felt. You gently get out of bed attempting not to wake him, and grab your phone. It reads 7:39 pm. 

“Did we really sleep that long?” You mumble to yourself, walking to the window and opening the curtain seeing that it was already dark outside.

You walk over to Akaashi and admire him once again. Hes so cute when hes sleeping. You pet his hair gently, feeling the same texture you felt earlier on the bus. It was so soft. You reach down and cup his face, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him. That is until you feel him shift and groan a little as he awoke. You jerk your hand away, feeling your face heat up. 

“Good morning, y/n.” He says.

“M-morning.” You stutter out, embarrassed.

You watch him touch his face where your hand was, before he stands up and walks past you. Grabbing a half empty bottle of water sitting on the tv stand and chugging it. You watch the way his adam’s apple bobs with each gulp. You swallow your spit, admiring as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“So what are we doing tonight?” He asks. 

•••

Akaashi looks like he could kill someone as he follows you around the hair dye shop. He’s obviously not a social guy. Although there was no one else in the shop, he still looked on edge. He expressed his discomfort of being in the store through countless complaints.

“Did you find the right color?” He asks wearily as you stop walking and look at a certain section on the bottom shelf. You grab a shade of reddish-brown and head to the register. You reach into your wallet and hand the cashier some money and leave.

After arriving back at your hotel, you ask him to help you dye it. He nods, obviously not realizing what he’s agreeing to.

You hand him the box and put your head under the faucet in the sink. After thoroughly wetting your hair and putting it up into a loose clump, you ask him to pull up a stool in the middle of the bathroom. He does and you grab a towel and sit in it. He stares down at you from behind the chair, confused. You giggle and grab the box from him, opening it. You tell him to mix the two chemicals, and add water. He follows your directions quickly.

“Now use the brush and spread it in my hair.” You tell him.

“This looks like the thing you spread barbecue sauce with.” He states with all the seriousness in the world and grabs the brush. You burst out into a fit of laughter and he looks alarmed, waiting for you to catch your breath before he dips it into the mixture.

He hesitantly brings the brush to your hair and starts applying it. After a bit of applying it to your scalp, he grabs the remaining solution and pours it onto the glob of hair and slowly starts massaging your scalp. You gently moan at the feeling, both of your faces turning red as you process your reaction.

“Sorry..” you utter, and neither of you say another word until he’s finished rubbing it in. Removing his hands from your hair, he starts rinsing them and asks what to do next.

“Let it sit for a bit and then i’ll come and take a shower. Then, we’re all done.” You say, smiling. He nods and waits for you to stand up, taking the stool out from behind you and returning it back to its original location. You go and sit on the bed, Akaashi following closely.

“Do you have any plans tonight after you finish dying your hair?” He asks.

“Not sure. I saw a bar a little ways down from here. It looked really fun, maybe we could stop by. We would need some id’s though.” You say, trying to think about some alternative way to get in.

Akaashi visibly gulped, and you remembered how he felt about going out in public.

“I have an id.” He states.

“Really?” You ask, your face lighting up.

“Yes, so we won’t need a fake one.” He says.

“Great!” You smile really big.

•••

You walk in the club, Akaashi following suit. The music is loud and the lights are blinding. Perfect.

He looked really nervous, you were confused as to why he agreed to come with you anyways. Maybe he wanted to drink and just didn’t act like it. You sure wanted to. You were practically buzzing in your seat as you immediately dragged him to the bar counter, eager to escape your mind. After a moment, the bartender came up to you two.

“What can I get you two?” He asks, politely.

You check the menu and order 6 shots and a spiced cinnamon Manhattan cocktail. Akaashi just asks for a beer. He shows his id and the bartender walks off, barely scanning over the id, to make your drinks.

After returning with your order, you immediately down 3 shots and hand the others to Akaashi. He declines and takes a sip of his own beverage. You shrug and drink two more at once. You start to chug your cocktail but Akaashi stops you.

“Calm down.” He says sternly. You pout at him as you set your drink down.

Suddenly Cupids chokehold starts playing, and your eyes light up. You jump out of Akaashi’s reach and chug the rest of your alcohol. You grab his wrist and pull him into the dancing crowd. 

_“Take a look at my girlfriend”_

You grab his hand and spin him, laughing the whole time. He dances back, still nervous.   
  
“ _Not much of a girlfriend”_  
  
You start shaking your hips, going back and forth, letting your mind go numb. You turn around and grind on him, completely forgetting your surroundings. Akaashi turns pink, standing there awkwardly, not knowing how to retaliate. You turn back around to face him, your hair swaying as you bounce your body. You grab his hands again and make him move with you, the lights flashing on beat with the song.   
  


Soon, the song comes to an end and Akaashi is out of breath. Adventure of a lifetime begins playing next and you go back to the bar counter to order more drinks, bouncing the whole time. You down 3 more shots plus the one you left on the counter earlier. Akaashi looks worried but says nothing.   
  
“You want something Keiji?” You ask, your cheeks flushed and your words slurring. His skin matches yours at the sound of you saying his first name. He shakes his head no, deciding you were gonna be too drunk to even walk soon and one of you needed to be sober in order to get home in the middle of the night.   
  


A slow song (Untitled by Fidlar) comes on. You grab his hand once again and pull him to the crowd. He hesitates but follows you. You put your hands on his shoulders and his cheeks flush, but he puts his hands on your waist. You two start swaying a little to the song, couples around you disappearing as you started to focus solely on the beautiful boy in front of you. He blushes under your intense gaze. You take note of how easily flustered he gets.   
  
The hue of his eyes slightly change as the lights flash slowly, his hair shifting between dark blue and black. Your eyes flicker to his lips again, the urge to kiss him returning, stronger than last time. This time though, you actually lean in for it. You feel your skin heat up as you feel his breath on your lips.   
  
Then the song changes to some upbeat dubstep song and your eyes widen as you pull away. What were you doing? You just met this guy, why were you trying to kiss him? You let go of his shoulders, his hands lingering a little longer on your hips before finally removing them. You start laughing, and he awkwardly laughs back as you start backing out of the crowd.   
  


“Let’s go back to the hotel.” He says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new formatting for this chap, hope it was ok. Sorry it took so long to update, I was out all day. Anyways, enjoy the cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday, oopsies. I did this entire chapter on a whim btw so i have no clue where it’s gonna go from here. Anyways enjoy

You and Akaashi were walking back to the hotel now, your head barely there. You were stumbling and falling into Akaashi so much that he had to keep you up against his side, threatening to pick you up if you didn’t stop trying to pull away. 

“No.” You pout, your voice unsteady. 

“Then stop trying to walk ahead of me. You need to stay close so you don’t hurt yourself.” He speaks to you with the same tone you would use while trying to reason with a young child. 

You whine and stay put, walking gently near him, your face heating up. If you weren’t so drunk, you would probably tell yourself this was how Akaashi felt on the bus after you tried to baby him. 

  
•••

  
Your skin felt hot. Being outside in the unbearable cold made it so much worse, hyperaware of how warm your entire body was. You stumbled a bit, Akaashi catching you every single time. 

You felt the heat move around your body in the form of chills, resting in your lower behalf. You whine and squeeze your legs together, stopping in your tracks. Akaashi looks at you and flushes red. 

“Wh- Are you- Wron- I mean,” Clearly stuck between asking 3 different questions, “What’s wrong?” He says, clearing his throat. The cold stung your cheeks and sweat dripped down your entire body. You whine again, this time sounding more like a full-on moan. You walk up to Akaashi and cling to his arm, uttering something he can’t understand. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Home.” Is all you get out before you start walking again. 

And you figured it would go away once you calmed down a bit, thinking it might just be a figment of your imagination. But even after another 5 minutes and your skin still hot to the touch, you started worrying. 

“Keiji.” You say. He hums in response.

“I don’t feel well.” You stutter out. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks you. You sigh, not feeling like explaining. You didn’t think he would even understand what you had to say. It would probably come out slurred and gross anyways. 

The ache between your legs never faltered, and you were starting to feel uncomfortable. It was getting worse. You felt the need to reach down and touch yourself, inhibition decreasing. You were only about another 5 minutes away from your hotel before you finally snapped. You let go of his arm and reached down to massage the bundle of nerves between your legs. 

“Hey-“ he turned to look to see why you let go, prepared to come and catch you again when he saw you fingering yourself. He flushed a bright red, not knowing what to do other than jerk your hand away from yourself. 

“Y-y/n. You’re in public, you can’t do stuff like that here.” He says, still holding your arm. You groan, feeling your few moments of relief wash away, the aching coming back even stronger than before. 

“Keiji. It hurts.” You announce. His face is still crimson, as he picks you up and puts you on his back. 

“No!” You shout, trying to kick your way off. You didn’t want to be carried. 

“Y/n, I can’t trust you to stay near me _or_ keep your hands off of yourself. Calm down, we’ll be home soon.” He says. You pout, calming down from your tantrum, and go for the closest thing in proximity to relieve your aching sex. You slowly grind against his back, rolling your hips as far as you can go with such limited movement, and lightly groan near his ear. The redness of his face never ceasing as you kept up your actions.   
  
He was fully aware of what you were doing, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it.

After one more movement, you came. Your body twitching and your whimpers going directly to his dick. 

“Y/n..” he mutters, mostly to himself. Your legs gripped his side incredibly tight seemed like it made the whole situation feel even better on his end.   
  
You both walk in the hotel and to the elevator. He caught a glimpse of you two in the mirror. Both of your faces red from the cold, plus whatever you were doing on his back. The doors open and you walk down the hall in silence, reaching the hotel door. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and pressed it in the lock, opening the door. As soon as he closed the door, you scrambled off his back and onto the bed. You immediately yanked your sweatpants down, not caring about anyone or anything else and began rubbing yourself.   
  


“Y/n.” Akaashi said.   
  


“Keiji...” you moan out in response. He was frozen in his tracks. The sound of his name on your lips made his head spin. He just stared and watched.   
  


“Keiji..come here.” You say, breathless. He hesitates but slowly moves towards you.   
  


“Closer.” You say, and he does. Once hes within reach you take your left hand and grab his cheeks, pulling him down and pressing him into a deep kiss. It lasts a few seconds before he pulls away and leans down. 

“Y/n..you’re drunk. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He says, watching the way your eyebrows scrunch up at his words.   
  
“Keiji,” he swallows, “I want you.” You say. His cheeks get redder and he whispers,

”Are you sure?”

•••

”Fuck!” You scream out as he quickens the pace of his fingers inside of you. 

  
It took him a while to get comfortable, but once he did he really went at it. He made you feel the best you’ve ever felt. The only comparison you had was to your own hands though, considering you had never had sex with anyone.  
  


“K-Keiji..i’m-“ you try to get out before you’re coming for the second time tonight.   
  


He makes eye contact with you from between your legs as he puts his fingers past his lips, letting a groan leave his mouth as he tastes you.   
  


“Keiji. Please fuck me.” You beg. His eyes widen, not expecting you to be so straightforward. He himself was as straightforward as they got, but never in situations like these. If you wanted to see Keiji Akaashi stumble on his words, which you most definitely did, this was the way to do it. Just to prove your seriousness, you reach down and grab his bicep, forcing his hand up to your mouth and sucking on his fingers. He gulps as your tongue massages the pads of his fingers. You slowly extract them from your mouth and drag them down your body, lifting up your shirt so hes touching your bare skin. You continue this until his hand is back on your leaking sex, and you press his fingers into your clit, moving them for him. He’s mesmerized by the noises you make and the way your mouth opens slightly.

He gently pulls his fingers away, removing his shirt first and then his pants. His body is so nice. He had abs and muscles, although, he was not ripped. But you werent into muscly guys anyways. His skin looked flawless. You were almost afraid to touch it because of how soft and pale it was. But you couldnt help yourself, leaning up to scrape your fingers across his chest. He shivered and you feel his stomach contract a little, before you reach into his underwear and grab his dick. You believe this might be the first time you’ve touched one before. Its big. It almost feels like an eyelid, obviously skin but its dense.   
  


“Wow..” you mutter out and he flushes. You decide you want to look at it so you pull them down and admire it. It has a really nice shape, you decide. Leaning down, you look up at him and lick his tip, testing the waters a little. He groans.   
  


“W-wait..that part is- Ah! S-sensitive..” he stutters. You smile at his noises and take his entire head into your mouth, sucking as hard as you can.   
  


“Shit!” He moans out, almost collapsing forward. You take a little more of him in your mouth, and he grunts, letting out a string of curses. You conclude that you like the way he says bad words and want to hear him say more. You let go of his dick and get on your knees, reaching up to kiss him. You start to pull him back so hes on top of you on the bed, but you end up flipping your positions so you’re straddling him. Perfect. You start to rub on his dick, hearing him moan as you do so. You’re about to align yourself with him before he chokes out, 

“Condom?” 

You nod your head no, too desperate by now to worry about the future.   
  
“Y/n. Are you sure?”   
  


“Yes, Keiji.” You say, before lining him up with you.   
  


“I won’t finish ins-“ Was all he could get out before you sunk down all at once. You both moan, your eyes pricking with tears. Too bad you were drunk and couldn’t remember that you needed to go slow.   
  
“Shit..” you cry out, the pain on the brink of unbearable.   
  


“Y/n!” He cries out, eyes filled with worry. “Is this your first time?”   
  


You nod, feeling your body get weak as you wait to adjust to the intrusion.   
  


“Why would you push yourself like that?! Shit y/n..” he tries to scold you but your hole clenches around him, and he feels every groove and dip in your core. He feels bad that he gets to enjoy it and you don’t.   
  


“It’s ok. Just give me time.” You say. He thinks it’s the smartest thing hes heard you say since you were under the influence. He nods and grabs your shirt, pulling it over your head. You comply, careful not to move too much. He gently reaches behind you and unclips your bra, and you maneuver it off. He admires your body, now completely bare before him. He pushes you forward from the top of your back into his chest and kisses you, reaching down to massage your clit, hoping to ease the pain a bit. You start to whimper against his mouth and he smiles.   
  


You gently lift your hips up a bit and come back down. Akaashi uses everything in him to stop himself from thrusting into you, afraid of hurting you. You wait a few seconds before lifting your hips up higher and dropping back down. You pull away from the kiss with a moan, as the pleasure starts to overpower the pain. You lift again, this time to the very tip and drop back down, hard. You moan in unison, Akaashi’s hands up on the pillow hes laying on, grabbing at it. His moans are so cute. You want to hear more. So you clench around him and feel him jolt and let out a high pitched whine as you lift your hips and unclench as you drop down. You smirk to yourself, he likes it when you squeeze him. So you do the same thing, a little faster. He squirms.   
  


“S-stop teasing me, y/n..” he begs. You smile, loving how submissive he is.   
  


“Say please.” You order.   
  


“Please! Please, y/n. Please stop teasing me.” He whines out. You grant his wish and begin bouncing on his dick.   
  


“Yes! Fuck, yes..” you moan.   
  


His moans are high pitched and whiney and you love them. You bend down to kiss him again, swallowing all of his noises.   
  


You feel a sharp jolt of intense pleasure as his dick reaches your g-spot and you release his lips in a loud moan. You bite down on his shoulder to muffle your impending moans as you feel him reach your deepest places. You feel so full. So full of Akaashi. And you love it.   
  
He whimpers at the feeling of you biting and scratching at his skin. You feel your orgasm approaching and decide to let him know.   
  


“K-Keiji! Im gonna cum..” you warn, and he grunts, feeling close too.   
  


“Shit. So am i.” He says. And he thrusts his hips up once to meet yours and you scream out, head tilting forward as you finish. Akaashi feels how tight you grip him and pulls out, cumming on his own stomach. You’re disappointed, wanting him to finish inside you, but it created less problems later. You didn’t know if you wanted to take birth control regularly anyways.   
  


Out of breath and slick with sweat and sperm, he pulled out and you grimaced at the feeling. You rolled over on your side, hugging him. You both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoowee, that got kinda steamy. I promise the next chapter will be filled with fluff to balance out the sin. This took me all morning to write loololo


	6. Not an update!!

Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates! I wanted to inform everyone that i am not sure when my next chapter will be. I can try and work some in this weekend but i will be starting school back on monday. I have to get blood work done and have my liver/kidneys examined so ill be out for the rest of the week. Ill also be with family starting tomorrow. In between school and violin, i dont have much time to update, plus a lack of motivation. BUT, i have been keeping track of all my ideas for this story and i have a good feeling about it. Once again i am so sorry, i hope i can start updating regularly again soon. Theres still so much i have to write, so stay tuned:). 💘


End file.
